


Eternity

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [7]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, utter schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just thinking," Peter shrugged, "I could do this forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

Peter paused briefly in his pursuit of Egon’s mouth, pulling back to look at the man lying below him.  After a moment, Egon seemed to realize the kisses weren’t about to continue and opened his eyes, quirking an eyebrow at the faint smile on Peter’s lips.  “What is it?”

“Just thinking,” Peter shrugged as well as he was able while bracing himself on his elbows, “I could do this forever.”

The blond eyebrow inched higher.  “Your refractory period suggests otherwise, Dr. Venkman.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter scowled down at Egon.  “Not what I meant, genius.”

“Well.  Do enlighten me, then.” Despite the request, Egon reached up and threaded deft fingers through brunet hair to pull Peter down for another kiss.

“I meant… that… I could do _this_ ,” Peter gasped out between kisses, “Us.  You and me.”

That finally gave Egon reason to pause.  It wasn’t often Peter spoke of the future—theirs or otherwise.  He was a man who enjoyed living in the moment, and thus far it hadn’t bothered Egon much at all.  “And what brought you to this conclusion?” He asked softly.

“I dunno,” Peter half shrugged again, “Been thinking about it for a while, I guess.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

Both men were silent, blue eyes locked with green before Peter shifted himself fractionally to the side, now laying only half on top of Egon in a more relaxed position.  “Why have you been thinking about it?” Egon inquired further, “You are not usually one to consider what will take place past the present fiscal quarter.”

Peter snorted.  “Well someone has to keep us in the present.  If it weren’t for me, you and Ray would have your heads somewhere in 2015 by now.  Anyway,” He paused, “I guess it’s just something I’ve been rolling around for a while.  Asked myself where I wanted to be and the answer was pretty easy.”

“Here?” Egon hazarded a guess, “In the fire hall, running a reasonably lucrative business with your close friends?”

The psychologist shook his head.  “With you.  Ray and Winston, too, yeah, but… I love ghostbusting, but anything you wanted to do?  I’m with you all the way.” He exhaled, “Always.”

It was the strangest sensation, Egon decided, finding himself speechless.  Not something he felt often.  Something that was a sight more familiar was the warmth spreading across his awareness—not exactly a tangible feeling, but something highly emotive.  “’Til death do we part, as they say?” He asked finally.

“Hell, after everything we’ve seen on this job?  I don’t think even that’ll stop me.” Peter smiled, small and genuinely.

“To eternity, then?”

“Yeah,” Peter leaned up, placing a kiss on the underside of Egon’s jaw, “Sounds good.”


End file.
